Brea
Tavra Seladon |friends: = Rian Deet Lore Hup Gurjin Naia Kylan Aughra SkekGra UrVa UrGoh Arathim Rek'yr Lath'N Mitjan Fara Argot Ethri Laesid Mera Seethi Cadia Onica|enemies: = skekSo skekSil skekMal skekLach skekVar skekAyuk skekEkt skekZok skekTek skekOk Seladon (formerly) Cadia (briefly)|nationality = Citizen of Thra|alignment: = Good|goal(s): = End the Skeksis' rule over Thra.|origin: = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance|voiced_by: = Anya Taylor-Joy}}'Brea '''is one of the three main protagonists (along with Rian and Deet) of Netflix's ''The Dark Crystal.She is the daughter of the All-Maudra Mayrin and the younger sister of Seladon and Tavra. She, Rian and Deet bring together all seven of their clans in an attempt to start a rebellion against the Skeksis and learn the true extents of their power and save the world. Season 1 End. Begin All tthe Same. Brea is introduced as the care-free princess and the youngest daughter of the All-Maudra Mayrin and allowed to spend her times in the library with the Librarian as her only companion. As she is reading, Brea asks if the Librarian has all the books she requested, he realizes he didn't get all the books she wanted and goes back to retrieve the ones she needs. Suddenly, Brea's second eldest sister, Tavra approaches and as Brea shows her sister things, she found interesting and her illustrations of the mother of Thra, Mother Tughra. However, Tavra reveals that she is here for a serious matter: the Skeksis are coming to the tiding ceremony, and informs her younger sister that their mother is allowing her to attend, much to Brea's delight and wants to ask all the questions she wants to the Skeksis. However, Tavra advises her against it, as the Skeksis hate answering questions and insists they will be late if they delay any longer. Brea takes her book and says she will ask at least one question. When she and her sister make their way to the castle, Brea hears that the Skeksis lords are there and separated from Tavra. She ran out towards the street but is nearly squashed by the Skeksis' carriage. SkekOk exits out of the carriage and warns Brea to be careful next time lest she be squashed. When he overhears the people whisper about her and call her "Princess," SkekOk instead invites her to ride with them. Grateful, Brea takes his invitation and is allowed in the carriage as other people begin whispering that she is blessed to travel with them. Brea is introduced to skekOk's companion, skekLach, and Brea begins to bond with SkekOk about knowledge and books while also wishing to take a look at his library. However, SkekLach, annoyed with his companions, discourages Brea against questions, as they can be very dangerous, SkekOk brushes his fellow Skeksis off and tells Brea that skekLach was never beautiful. Arriving at the All-Maudra's palace, Brea finds that her mother is crossed with her and ashamed, Brea joins her sisters' sides. Seladon scolds Brea and tells her that their mother will send her to the Order of the Lesser Services if she continues this behavior. Brea in turn tells her sister that Seladon is just jealous that she got to ride in the Lords' carriage and Seladon did not. During the Tiding Ceremony, Brea watches as the Skeksis are appalled by how small one of the Gelfling farmers and his wife's tidings are. Brea insists that it is not fair, but Brea is denied all her thoughts by Seladon and Tavra. After the tidings ceremony, Brea goes to the library for more research about the Skeksis and when the librarian catches her, he attempts to dissuade her from looking any further. When Brea snaps she must know the truth, suddenly a magic force came from a book and wreaked havoc in the library, causing the librarian to retreat. As Brea stayed, a symbol formed before her eyes and ran to her mother's quarters. Tired of the day, Mayrin attempted to defect Brea's claims and said she read to many stories. However, Brea assured her mother this was real and wanted to dreamfast with her to show Mayrin the symbol she saw. However, Brea stopped when she saw her mother was wearing the necklace that the Skeksis had taken from the farmer and his wife. The duo begin arguing but Mayrin stops the fight. She tells Brea to start acting like a princess by attending meetings and attending to royal duties. Brea takes the necklace the Skeksis stole and gave it back to the farmer's wife. Background Brea is a Gelfling Princess of the Vapra clan who lived during the Age of Division. This was before the Skeksis ordered the execution of the Gelflings. She was is the youngest daughter of Mayrin, the All-Maudra of the Gelflings. She bores of the royal life and prefers to read the books and remain in the library of Ha'rar. This signifies she has a fascination with history and a love of books and craved adventure. Personality Though she finds her studies as a princess tiresome, she wishes to go out into the world by joining Rian and Deet to spark the rebellion against the Skeksis. Brea would mostly hang out in in a library rather than attend her duties as a princess. Brea also could not get along with her eldest sister, Seladon. According to Tavra, they are actually quite similar, being that they are both stubborn and have a complicated relationship with each other. However, after the death of their sister, Brea and Seladon fully reconciled because they are all the family they have left. She also cares deeply for Deet and Rian over their journey and both fought alongside each other during the Garthim War. Powers and Abilities * Retractable Wings **Flight: Revealed in the prequel, unlike Kira, who could only use it to slow her falls, Brea can fly with her wings and slow down her falls when she jumps down from tall heights. * Gelfling Magic - Brea has powers and abilities just like other Gelflings **Dreamfasting: Brea can share her memories and thoughts with other Gelfling and vice versa whenever she is in physical contact with other Gelflings by touching hands. When she dreamfasted with her mother, they were summoned by Aughra to the Dream World and was able to communicate with her and her other friends, even though they were in different parts of the world **Longevity - As revealed in The Power of the Dark Crystal, Gelflings can live for centuries, as with Jen and Kira. It possibly means that Brea ages the same rate as they do and is at the equivalent of a teenager. * Knowledge: Brea spends time in the library and has grown with vast knowledge. **Writing **Reading Books: Brea was capable of reading piles of books and learn so much. **Drawing: Due to having a journal, Brea can be an excellent drawer as she drew the symbol of the Gelfling Clan that she witnessed in the library. **Translating: Brea is able to translate ancient Gelfling runes, which is what she did before she met Lore. Relationships Rian Rian and Brea met each other when they were dreamfasting with Deet, the All-Maudra, Aughra. After Brea returned, Rian and her hugged each other showing relief they were both okay. Rian handed her back her journal, much to her thanks and delight. They developed an older brother-younger sister relationship due Rian looking out for her. Like any sibling relationship they also disagree on a couple of things, including their impressions of Rek'yr. While Brea trusted him, Rian disagreed and she groaned in annoyance. Due tto their care, support and love for each other, they were able to start a rebellion practically overnight. Deet Brea met both Deet and Rian when they dreamfasted with their other allies and the All-Maudra. However, she met Deet in person when they encountered each other in Ha'rar and both captured and taken away by the Skeksis. They also both support each other, as it was Deet's idea to perform a ceremony for Mayrin in honor of her mother's death. The two have developed a sisterly bond. Seladon Seladon and Brea used to have a strained relationship due to Mayrin's different treatment of the two sisters; Brea is Mayrin's favorite daughter while Mayrin acts hard on Seladon and often ignores her due to her being the new upcoming All-Maudra soon one day. Tavra often acted as the bridge between the two quarreling sisters. In a way, both sisters are quite similar because they are both stubborn. Brea sometimes wonders how they are similar. Also, despite their strained relationship, Seladon still begged the Skeksis no harm to come to Brea or Tavra despite the trouble they had. With her sister's and mother's deaths, Brea and Seladon are the last surviving members of Mayrin's line and they accept they are the only family they have left. All-Maudra Brea has a loving yet somewhat strained relationship with her mother. While Mayrin wants her daughter to begin acting like the princess she is, she still favors Brea more than Seladon, which is something she points out. When her mother was killed by the Skeksis, Brea was utterly heartbroken by her mother's murder and it is what fueled her hatred for the Skeksis even further. Tavra Brea was the closest with her sister, Tavra, and found it easier to talk to her rather than Seladon. With her sister's and mother's deaths, Brea and Seladon are the last surviving members of Mayrin's line and they accept they are the only family they have left and is what leads them to reconcile. Rek'yr A small romance blossomed when Brea took an immediate liking to Rek'yr when she first met him, as he was charming and aware of the All-Maudra's death. When Brea informed Rek'yr that the Maudra was her mother, he empathized with her and have her a bone necklace that Brea immediately liked. He had a small romantic attraction to Brea not just because of her beauty, but because he was impressed with her determination to get to the Circle of the Suns. Rek'yr tried to convince her not to venture to the Circle due to it being allegedly cursed, worrying for her safety. Despite this, Rek'yr still assisted her friends. She trusted this new friend and and respected his clan's culture of worshipping death. Hup Brea first met Hup when he was in company with Deet, whom Brea had previously met in the Dream Space in Ha'rar after learning the truth of the Skeksis's power. She began wondering if the Podling was in his right mind as he pledged his loyalty to Mayrin but Deet informerd her friends that Hup wanted to become a podling. When Brea's mother was murdered before her, both Hup and Deet comforted Brea at her mother's loss. As Brea did not like the way the Skeksis treated her, she did not like the way they treated Hup when they were being taken away to the Castle. Hup later helps Brea throw a funeral for their Maudra when they cannot deliver the ceremony themselves. Before the battle of the Stone in the Wood, Brea asked where Hup was at, recalling how he got hurt when SkekMal attacked them. This also shows that Brea cares for Hup's well-being and that she considers him a friend. Onica Brea meets Onica when the latter was apprenticed by Elder Cadia, first encountering Onica when she entered Cadia's ship at the Silver Sea seeking answers about a symbol. Onica noticed that Cadia was not going to help Brea, and when he began to physically attack her, Onica knocked him out, showing she disliked that Cadia was both attacking and shouting at another woman. Despite believing that the Sifans asked for riches in exchange for others' services, Onica helped Brea without charge and ultimately believed that helping her was the right thing to do. Onica later assisted Brea and her friends during the battle of Stone in the Wood, joining the Gelfling resistance as well. SkekVar SkekVar was enemies with Brea when he coldly murdered her mother in front of her. She accused him as she was being taken away. Because of his role in her mother's death, it is likely that Brea hated him for killing her mother. SkekGra and UrGoh Like her companions, Brea was surprised by SkekGra's appearance because he was a Skeksis, who had a reputation for being vile creatures. However, Brea immediately relaxed when she realized he was not affiliated with the Skeksis. When she was introduced to UrGoh, she was amazed by him and remembered reading about his kind, the Mystics in Ha'rar's library. At first, Brea was annoyed with the duo, especially because the performance they put on dragged on for hours and because they were taking too long to answer their questions. However, after hearing their story, Brea came to respect SkekGra and UrGoh after they told them their own story. She sympathized them when they expressed sadness in being broken and called them "Wise ones" and thanked them for their puppet show. Despite trying to convince her not to go again, Rek'yr kissed her hand, wished her luck and hoped to see her again soon. He also refused to tell SkekMal where he took Brea, Rian, Deet, Hup, and Lore showing his loyalty to Brea. SkekOk At first, Brea and SkekOk seem to get along quite well for having similar interests, like reading and writing. Prior to their meeting, Brea had once read about him, and presumably looked up to SkekOk as her idol and voiced her dreams of visiting his library at the Castle. However, when they met each other again when she was held captive by SkekMal, SkekOk mocked the princess, who proclaimed them all monsters. In retaliation, SkekOk considered that she wasn't as clever as he thought she was. Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Female characters Category:Gelflings Category:Dark fantasy characters